From witness to family
by AC1808
Summary: Au Reid not part of BAU instead they meet him when he's just 5 years old and witnesses a crime. What happens when one team member and Spencer form a connection.
1. Chapter 1

Las Vegas:

5 year old Spencer Reid coward in the back of the the dark closet. He knew his mom was was sick and was having one of her bad days but it still hurt his feelings every time his mom would yell at him that he wasn't her son and lock him in the closet. He sat with his knees up to his chest and sobbed unaware that his moms actions would save his life.

Quantico:

Morgan and Prentiss sat at their desks slowly making there way through the large piles of paperwork they had each accumulated.

Suddenly JJ called down "Conference room guys we have a case".

5 minutes later the whole team were sat at the round table ready to be briefed on their latest case.

"Las Vegas PD called. They need our help with a serial killer. 2 families have been killed in the last month." JJ started to explain.

Everyone's faces turned slightly more grim at the sight of the bloody crime scene photos alongside photos of the happy families.

JJ continued " The first family the Millers were killed in their home 3 and half weeks ago. Arthur Miller aged 42 was a electrician his wife Sarah Miller aged 40 worked as a waitress they lived with their 10 year old son Austin. The Johnsons were killed just over a week ago. Martin Johnson was an accountant and his wife Lucy was a doctor. They were also killed in their home along with their 2 daughters Amy 9 years old and Kathy 6 years old."

"Each victim was stabbed but it looks like there is a lot of overkill on Sarah Miller and Martin Johnson. Whatever the unsubs motivation it seems most of his anger is directed towards those 2 victims" Morgan said.

"Obviously appearance isn't important the Millers were white whereas the Johnsons were a mixed race couple" Prentiss said.

"Social status also isn't important to this unsub. The Johnsons were much more affluent then the Millers" Rossi added.

"Garcia I need you to do a full background search on both of the families" Hotch instructed.

"On it boss man" Garcia replied trying to sound like her usual cheery self even after seeing the horrid crime scene photos.

"Everyone else wheels up in 30 we'll discuss this further on the plane" Hotch told the team.


	2. Chapter 2

**Author note:ThIs is my first fanfic so I'm really happy with the response so far. As the show is American I will try to remember to use American words and spellings but I'm British so sorry in advance for any mistakes I make. I will try to post a new chapter every 2 to 3 days.**

 **Disclaimer: I only own original characters and the story.**

Spencer let out a sigh of relief when he heard the door signalling his father's return from work. He had been trapped in the closet for several hours whilst his mum paced her room ranting about government spies and he longed to get out of the dark. His relief soon turned to terror when he heard crashes from downstairs followed by his father's muffled screams. His terror only increased as he heard footsteps coming upstairs. He pushed himself right back into the corner when he saw the bedroom door open through the slats in the closet door.

Las Vegas police station:

When the BAU team arrived they were greeted by a dark haired, slightly overweight man who appeared to be in his 40's.

"You must be the FBI team. I'm detective Beech" he introduced himself.

JJ stepped forward to shake his hand and make the intoductions "I'm agent Jareau we spoke on the phone. This is agent Hotchner, agent Rossi, agent Prentiss and agent Morgan".

"I would love to let you guys get settled in but we've just received a call we believe another family has been killed" detective Beech informed them.

"Please take us there" Hotch responded.

When they arrived at the scene a young officer approached them. "This is the home of the Reid family. The neighbour called it in when they knocked on the door and saw Mr Reid's body on the floor through the window" the young officer informed them.

"Detective Beech can you have your men start canvesing the area see if anyone saw anything?" Hotch asked.

"Sure I'll go orginise that now" the detective replied glad he wouldn't have to see yet another slaughtered family.

"JJ please go deal with the press that have just arrived" Hotch said.

With that said JJ nodded her understanding and walked of to deal with the press whilst the rest of the team set of into the house. Rossi and Hotch took the downstairs whilst Morgan and Prentiss went upstairs.

Prentiss and Morgan walked into the master bedroom to see blood splattered everywhere.

As they approached the body of Mrs Reid Prentiss said "Clear signs of overkill. Seems like she was the subject of the unsubs rage".

Just as Morgan was about to reply he heard a small whimper from the closet.

"Did you hear that?" Morgan asked. Prentiss nodded. Hands on their holstered weapons the slowly approached the closet. Morgan opened the door and looked slightly suprised to see a small child curled up in the corner of the closet.

"Hey buddy" Morgan said softly as he crouched down. The boy just tried to push himself further away from the stranger. Prentiss called Hotch to let them know what they had found.

"I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a police officer" Morgan continued in his soft voice. The kid peered at the stranger through a curtain of brown hair.

"I need you to come out of the closet. Can you be really brave and come out of the closet so I can get you outta here? Just look at me though don't look around." Morgan said.

The young boy decided to follow the stragers first instruction and slowly crawled out. Curiosity got the better of him though and he looked around his parents room. At the sight of it and being as scared and upset as he was he flung himself at the stranger, wrapped his small arm around him and buried his face into his neck sobbing.

Morgan was shocked by the kids actions but did the only thing he could and put his arms around the child. He picked the child up and walked out of the house whispering soothing words to him.


	3. Chapter 3

Morgan carried the crying child over to the ambulance that had arrived. As soon as the EMT's tried to touch the child he cried harder and gripped onto Morgan tighter.

"Give us a minute will you? " Morgan asked the EMT's who reluctantly stepped back.

Morgan turned his attention back to the child in his arms. " It's okay kid. My names Derek. Can you tell me your name? " Morgan asked.

"Spencer" Spencer replied quietly between sobs.

" Spencer these men just want to make sure your okay. If you stay sat with me do you think you can let them check you over? " Morgan gently asked the child. Spencer peered up at Morgan. His red rimmed brown eyes looked directly into Morgan's before quickly glancing at the EMT's. Spencer looked back at Morgan and nodded. The EMT's checked Spencer over whilst Morgan continued to provide him comfort.

The rest of the team stood not to far away discussing what they had found whilst watching the pair.

Just as the EMT's were saying how although Spencer seemed unharmed they were going to take him in for observation Hotch arrived at the at the back of the ambulance.

"Stay with him and try and get any information from him if you can " Hotch told Morgan. Morgan nodded his understanding as the doors of the ambulance were closed.

The whole journey to the hospital and being settled into a room Spencer clung to Morgan like he was a lifeline. Not long after being settled in his room, exhausted from crying, Spencer fell asleep on Morgan's chest. Morgan used this time to call Garcia and find out more about Spencer. He sat on the hospital bed running his fingers through Spencer's hair as he waited for Garcia to answer.

"Goddess of technology. How may I help you mere mortals today?" Garcia said.

"Hey baby girl, I need you to find out about someone for me." Morgan said.

"Anything for you my chocolate god. Who do I need to look up?" Garcia asked her usual flirtatious self.

"I'm with a kid who was found at the latest crime scene. I'm assuming he's the victims son meaning his name Spencer Reid. What can you tell me about him and his family? " Morgan asked.

"Awww. That poor baby give him a hug from me. Let me see. Spencer William Reid 5 years old. Son of William Reid a lawyer and Diana Reid a former English literature professor. Nothing much on Spencer seems he hadn't been enrolled in any schools." Garcia told Morgan.

"Thanks baby girl you're the best" Morgan said.

"I know I am. Garcia over and out. " Garcia ended the call.

20 minutes after Morgan had finished talking to Garcia Spencer began to stir. Spencer hesitantly looked up at Morgan. His big brown eyes clearly showing his fear and sadness.

"Hi Spencer" Morgan said with a comforting smile "I really don't want to have to do this but can you tell me anything about what happened earlier today? I know it must have been so scary but anything you may have seen or heard might help us catch the bad man who did this".

Spencer looked at Morgan carefully considering what to do. It did seem scary to talk about what happened. Spencer thought about his parents particularly his mother and decided he had to be brave for them. Spencer nodded and took a deep breath as he prepared to talk about what happened.


	4. Chapter 4

Morgan gently lifted up Spencer so he was sat on his lap facing him.

"Okay why don't we start with you telling me how come you were locked in a closet?" Morgan asked. Sensing the kids hesitation he added "It's okay you're safe now. I'll keep you safe."

Spencer stared at Morgan's shirt and fiddled with its hem as he answered "Mommy was having one of her bad days and she put me in there".

Hiding his feelings of anger and sadness at the thought of this sweet innocent kid being locked in a closet he asked "Did you see or hear anything when the bad man came into your house?".

Spencer still looked down as he whispered his reply " Yes. I heard daddy come home from work. Then there was some crashes and I heard daddy scream. But it sounded like something was over his mouth." Spencer's breathing quickend as he carried on " There were footsteps coming upstairs and the I. ..I s-saw the d-door o-open..."

Sensing how distressed the child was getting Morgan gently ran his fingers through his hair. Spencer unconsciously leaned into the gentle touch as Morgan said "It's okay remember you're safe with me. You're doing such a good job. Do you think you can continue?". At Spencer's small nod Morgan asked "Did you see what the man looked like?".

"He had dark brown hair and blue eyes. He looked about 6 ft tall and was muscly like you" Spencer said.

Morgan was impressed by such a detailed witness description from someone so young. Eventhough the agent in him wanted to ask more questions the kid had been through enough so he stopped. Instead he decided to try and steer the conversation in a different direction "You did so well Spencer. We don't need to talk about it anymore so why don't we get to know each other better. What's your favourite color? Mines blue."

"Purple" Spencer answered.

"What about favourite animal? Mines lion cause they're the king of the jungle" Morgan said.

Spencer started to giggle slightly so Morgan asked "What so funny little man?".

"Your silly. Most lions live in sub-saharan Africa though a small number of Asiatic lions live in India" Spencer said.

Morgan wondered how the knew that but decided to keep things lighthearted by saying "Oh really I'm silly. Well if I'm silly I can do this." Spencer looked up at Morgan for a second with a confused expression before letting out a shriek of laughter as Morgan started tickling him.

After a couple of minutes the pair stopped and tried to catch their breath. Spencer face turned more sombre as he looked at Morgan and asked sadly "Mommy and daddy are gone aren't they?".

Morgan took a deep breath before answering "Yes I'm sorry little man they are." Morgan gently wiped away the tears that had started to fall down Spencer cheeks before continuing " But I'm sure they loved you and even though they're not here anymore that loves still there."

Spencer laid back down on Morgan's chest crying and hugged him as tight as he could. Morgan wrapped his arms protectively around Spencer and soothed him till he fell asleep.

Meanwhile the rest of the team had been working hard creating and delivering the profile. The unsub was a white male between the ages of 25-35. Garcia had found the connection between the families Sarah Miller, Martin Johnson and Diana Reid had suffered from different mental health issues. Sarah Miller had bipolar but it was under control with medication as was Martin Johnsons depression and Diana Reid had schizophrenia. From this the team had deduced that someone in the unsubs family had suffered from mental health issues and this would probably have had a negative effect on his childhood. Now he was exacting revenge on that.

They were stopped in their discussion trying to narrow down the suspect pool by Hotch's phone ringing " Hotchner".

"Hey Hotch it's Morgan."Morgan said.

"Hey Morgan. How's the kid doing?" Hotch asked as he put the phone on speaker.

"As well as can be expected. He's asleep at the moment" Morgan replied.

"Did you manage to get him to tell you anything?" Rossi asked.

"Yer he managed to give a pretty good description of the unsub. About 6 ft tall, muscular build with dark brown hair and blue eyes" Morgan said.

"Well that should help narrow down our suspects a bit" Prentiss said.

"We'll continue working here you stay at the hospital. CPS will be there in the morning to take him as he has no family to take him in" Hotch said.

"Okay Hotch" Morgan replied as he hung up.

Morgan sat on the hospital bed looking down at the small boy led comfortable sleeping on his chest. He couldn't explain it but he felt a connection with Spencer since he met him. He decided then and there he wanted to be the one to provide Spencer with a loving home. With that thought filling his mind he led back and fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The next morning Morgan was woken up by a wriggling on his chest.

"Hey little man" Morgan greeted still half asleep.

Morgan thought about the decision he made the night before and wondered how to broch the subject with his teammates, family, CPS and most importantly Spencer. He was brought out of those thoughts by a small finger poking him.

"Sorry buddy I was thinking." Morgan said with a smile "What do you want to do?".

"Can we read please?" Spencer asked.

"Sorry there's no books. We could carry on getting to know each other I'd like that" Morgan said.

"Okay" Spencer said looking slightly downhearted about not having anything to read.

"So how come you know about lions." Morgan asked.

"I read about them. I like reading. I can tell you more if you'd like? " Spencer replied. At Morgan's nod Spencer's face lite up. "Lions usually live in groups of 10 to 15 called a pride. Female lions do 85 to 90 percent of the prides hunting and a male lions roar can be heard up to 8 kilometres away" Spencer said excitedly as he waved his hands around to help make his point.

Morgan sat in stunned silence as Spencer continued to talk eagerly. Spencer talked not only about lions. He was soon talking about the other animals that lived in sub-saharan Africa such as giraffes, the hippopotamus and wilderbeast. Spencer was so happy to have someone who would listen to him talk. On her good days his mother would listed to him talk but his father always wanted him to be more normal and play sports.

Morgan looked at Spencer impressed. "Wow Spencer that was..." Morgan was interupted by a knock at he door which made Spencer cling back onto Morgan. A friendly looking nurse walked in a said "Hi my names Lilly. I just need to check on Spencer." Lilly quickly checked Spencer's temperature, heart rate and BP whilst Spencer stayed sat on Morgan's lap. The nurse didn't let this phase her and she smiled whilst she carried out her checks.

"Well Spencer here looks very healthy he should be able to leave later today. You just need to wait for his doctor to sign his discharge papers" Lilly said happily.

As the nurse left the room Morgan noticed Spencer looked upset and confused.

"What's the matter Spencer?" Morgan asked.

Tears welled in Spencer's eyes as he said "I can't go home. Where am I going to go know?".

Morgan pulled Spencer into a comforting hug and replied "It's gonna be okay Spencer. I don't know exactly where you're gonna live yet but I would like to ask you something about that".

"What?" Spencer whispered.

Morgan was unsure if it was the right thing to do but Spencer was an intelligent child he should have a say in what happens to him.

"Now I don't know if I'm going to be allowed but how would you feel about coming to live with me in Virginia?" Morgan asked.

Spencer crinkled his nose as he thought about his answer. He wished it was possible for him to live with Mommy and Daddy but he knew it wasn't. Derek did make him feel safe. He seemed nice and wanted to know about him.

"I think I'd like that" Spencer said with a smile. Morgan smiled and hugged Spencer a little tighter. Just then the social worker walked into the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey firstly thanks for all the support for the story so far. Warning though I have no knowledge on how American CPS is run so I have just tried to make it as realistic as possible whilst still fitting my story.**

30 minutes later.

Hotch and JJ were walking to Spencer's room to inform him and Morgan that they had caught the unsub Issac Smith that morning. Both were grateful that whilst the case had been gruesome they were able to solve in quickly.

Hotch thought back to the confession he had heard earlier. Smith had worked for a charity which worked with people who had mental health issues. This had been how he had found his victims. The image of Smith smirking as he described the murders and how he thought he was doing the world a favour came to Hotch's mind. Though he hid it well this case had got to him and he found it hard to keep calm and professional when talking to Smith. It was particularly hard for Hotch when Smith had gotten so angry talking about how come he hadn't killed Spencer. Smith had gone to look for Spencer in his room where he would normally be but he wasn't there. He started to search the house but thankfully that was when the neighbour had knocked. Smith had been forced to leave. Hotch was unable to stop him self thinking of Jack as Smith had talked about it.

Hotch was brought out of his thoughts when he saw a well dressed women leaving Spencer's room. She seemed to be a social worker. They were both confused as to why she was leaving without Spencer but continued onto his room. As they approached they heard laughter.

They knocked and entered after they heard Morgan call "Come in" to find Spencer cuddled up to Morgan and Morgan's arm wrapped protectively around him. JJ smiled at the sight and even the corners of Hotch's lips lifted slightly.

"Hey guys" Morgan said to them then turned his attention back to Spencer "It's okay buddy they're my friends. Can you say hi to JJ and Hotch for me?".

Spencer looked at Morgan then looked at the stern looking man and the smiling blonde before giving them a small wave and a whispered "Hi".

"Hi Spencer" JJ said in a motherly tone. Spencer responded with a shy smile.

Hotch asked "Was that the social worker we just saw leave?" Morgan nodded so Hotch continued "How come she left without Spencer?"

Morgan tried to think how best to explain it but in the end just went for it and said "I know you're gonna think I rushed into it but I couldn't let him go into the system so he's coming home with me".

Hotch and JJ both looked shocked. Hotch regained his composure a minute or 2 later. Cautious of the child in the room he said "Morgan that's a big responsibility".

"I know Hotch but I can't explain it this feels like the right thing to do. I've been granted temporary guardianship and the case is being transferred to Virginia CPS who will talk to me when I get back about where things go from here" Morgan replied.

Hotch could tell Morgan was sincere in what he just said and just looking at them he could see the bond they had formed in such a short time. JJ smile just grew bigger when she heard what Morgan had to say.

"Okay well the case is nearly wrapped up. We will be heading home tonight. So once Spencer is discharged why don't you go to the hotel sort out your stuff. We'll drop by the Reid house to get some clothes and things for Spencer once we've finished and meet you at the hotel" Hotch instructed.

"Thanks Hotch" Morgan said.

Spencer had been who had been listening intently desperately wanted to ask a question. He trusted Derek and if Derek trusted these 2 so should he so he decided to be brave and ask "Does that mean you caught the man who hurt my Mommy and Daddy?".

JJ bent down and said softly "Yes sweetie, we caught him and he's going away for a long time so he won't be able to hurt you or anyone else". Spencer gave a sad smile.

After a couple of minutes of silence Hotch said "We should get going we'll see you later".

JJ stood up and left the room waving goodbye.

However before Hotch left he said "Morgan as of when we get back you have 2 weeks leave to get Spencer settled. Oh and congratulations" with that said he turned and left.


	7. Chapter 7

On the way back to the hotel Morgan and Spencer stopped at a bookstore. Morgan brought Spencer a couple of books figuring they should keep him entertained whilst waiting in the hotel and for the journey home.

Morgan managed to get Spencer to stay on the couch and read (so long as he stayed in sight) whilst he made a couple of important phone calls.

Firstly to Garcia. Morgan dreaded what her reaction would be if she found out from someone else on the team before he called her.

"Hey baby girl"

"Hey stud muffin"

"I have something to tell you but before I do I need you to promise not to get too excited."

"Okay hit me I'm intrigued. "

"You remember Spencer the kid I was with yesterday. "

"I remember that poor baby."

"Well he's coming home with me."

Morgan pulled the phone away from his ear as Garcia let out a high pitch squeal.

"Oh my gosh. How come? Is this permanent? When are you coming home? When can I meet him?"Garcia said excitedly not pausing to take a breath.

"Woah baby girl calm down."

"Okay I'm calm now answer my questions."

"First of I don't know I just couldn't let him go into the system it felt right for him to come home with me." Garcia smiled at Morgan's words she had never heard him talk like this. Morgan continued to explain "I'm hoping it's permanent but I won't know exactly what going on till I talk with Virginia CPS. We should be coming home tonight but I want to get him settled before you meet him so you're going to have to wait till tomorrow." Sensing Garcia disappointment he added "But seeing as tommorow is Saturday I was hoping you would help me go shopping to get some things Spencer's gonna need."

This seemed to pacify Garcia as she said "Of course he needs clothes, toys, books and that guest bedroom of yours is to boring for a 5 year old boy".

"Okay Garcia let's not go too overboard we'll talk about it tommorow. Be at mine at 10. I gotta call my Momma okay"

"See you tommorow love ya" Garcia ended the call.

Morgan spent the next 15 minutes having having a similar conversation with his Momma explaining to her about Spencer. Though she was a little more reserved she was equally as excited. She promised to get some time of work and come visit.

Morgan turned round to find Spencer sat watching him both books on the couch besides him.

"Hey little man, did you get bored with reading?" Morgan asked.

"No I finished reading those 2 books" Spencer replied.

"You finished both. It's been like half an hour" Morgan said astonished.

"28 minutes actually and I finished them 9 minutes ago" Spencer said.

Morgan was suprised to say the least. He had never heard of anyone reading that fast let alone a child. Morgan would have been sceptical if it wasn't for the honesty in the kids eyes.

"You keep amazing me ltitle man" Morgan said as he ruffled Spencer's hair. Spencer flattened his hair with a smile on his face. The only other person who had said anything like that to him was his mother.

Morgan and Spencer spent their time waiting eating the lunch Morgan had ordered and talking. Well mostly Spencer talked and Morgan sat listening impressed with the kids knowledge.

When it was time to leave Spencer became clingy again and wanted Morgan to carry him. Morgan held Spencer on his hip with one arm as he whilst the other hand carried his go bag. Morgan was unsure wether it was meeting the team or the prospect of flying that caused Spencer's shyness but the whole car journey to the airport Spencer's face never left it's hiding spot buried in Morgan's neck.

As Morgan exited the SUV with Spencer in his arms Spencer whispered "I'm scared".

Morgan stopped moving towards the plane. He adjusted Spencer so that he could looks at him properly before asking "What are you scared of ?".

"Of flying. I know statistically planes are one of the safest modes of transport. But I've never been on one before so I'm scared cause I don't know what it's going to be like and.. and..." Spencer rambled.

Morgan stopped the child getting too worked up by saying "Woah calm down buddy, it's okay to be scared. Doing new things can be scary but your safe with me remember. I'll be with you the whole time."

Spencer seemed to have calmed down a bit and gave a slight nod so Morgan carried on and boarded the jet.

Once the jet was in the air Spencer seemed to relax and starred in awe out the window.

The team talked about anything other than work (cautious of little ears) and hoped Spencer would soon have the courage to join in.

Morgan knew Spencer loved to talk and was confident that once Spencer felt comfortable he would have a lot to to contribute to their conversation.

Morgan was proven right about half an hour into the flight when JJ was talking about Henry's latest antics.

"Did you know the origins of the name Henry is German and means estate or house ruler" Spencer said quietly.

Everyone looked at Spencer impressed and shocked except Morgan who was getting used to Spencer's intelligence and just smiled pleased that Spencer had spoken. Spencer started to get nervous with everyone looking at him worried he'd done something wrong.

Until JJ said "I didn't know that but thank you for telling me". Spencer smiled more comfortable now that someone had spoken even if everyone was still looking at him.

Rossi asked "How'd you know that Spencer?".

"I read it once" Spencer replied.

Knowing Spencer wasn't going to elaborate Morgan did " Little man here likes to read. I think I'm going to have to get him tested when we get home he's definitely has above average intelligence".

The rest of the plane journey was filled with paperwork and conversation. Spencer grew more confident and joined in more.

By the time the pair arrived at Morgan's house Spencer was fighting to keep his eyes open. Morgan decided the tour could wait till morning and went to settle Spencer in the guest room. After getting Spencer into some pyjamas Spencer would not let go of Morgan. Morgan sighed and went to his room knowing tonight he would be sharing his bed. He awkwardly changed into some sweatpants and the 2 settled into Morgan's bed. They were soon fast asleep with Spencer led on Morgan's chest.


	8. Chapter 8

Morgan was woken up by the sound of whimpers. Looking down at Spencer's face he saw it scrunched up clearly distressed. Spencer started moving his arms and kicking his feet. Morgan gently shook Spencer's shoulders and said "Hey kid wake up it's just a bad dream". Spencer snapped awake eyes scanning the room in a panic till they found Morgan. Spencer buried his face in Morgan's chest and sobbed. Morgan ran his hand through Spencer's hair and gently spoke soothing words.

Once Morgan thought Spencer was calm enough he asked "Do you want to tell me what the dream was about?".

Morgan felt Spencer nod against his chest before he said quietly "The man was hurting Mommy but then he found me a-and was gonna hurt m-me".

"It's okay buddy. You're safe remember. We caught the man who hurt your parents. He can't hurt you or anyone else" Morgan said comfortingly.

Soothed by those words and the gentle hand running through his hair Spencer soon fell asleep. Morgan led there for a little while his hand still running through Spencer's hair contently until he to fell asleep.

When Morgan next woke up he look at his bedside clock to see it was nearly 9 o'clock. Seeing as Garcia would be there at 10 he decided he needed to get himself and Spencer up.

"Come on kid it's time to get up" Morgan said as he gently shook the kids shoulders. Spencer just snuggle more into Morgan's chest.

Morgan chuckled and said "Don't make me tickle you". Spencer just groaned softly so Morgan started to tickle his side. Spencer was quickly awake and filling the room with the sound of his laughter. Morgan stopped tickling and picked Spencer up in a firemans lift whilst saying "Come on let's go get some breakfast ".

Morgan had just finished getting Spencer dressed in a Star wars t-shirt, blue jeans and one red and one green sock (Spencer insisted on mismatched socks) when the doorbell rang.

Morgan went to answer the door and Spencer followed staying hidden behind Morgan's legs.

"Hey baby girl " Morgan said as he opened the door.

"Hey hot stuff. Where's the bundle of cuteness?" Garcia replied.

Morgan laughed and bent down besides Spencer. He looked up at Garcia and said "Penelope this is Spencer". Looking back at Spencer he said "Spencer this is my best friend Penelope. Can you say hi?".

Spencer looked at Penelope and gave a little wave and a quiet "Hi".

"Hi Spencer. Isn't he the cutest" Garcia said smiling.

Spencer blushed at Garcia's words which made the adult chuckle.

"Are you ready to go?" Garcia asked.

"Yer I just need to let Clooney in" Derek replied.

5 minutes later they were stood by Morgan's SUV when he realised he didn't have a booster seat for Spencer. Last night he didn't have to worry about it Hotch had driven him a lift home as Garcia had given him a lift to work the day they left for the case. Morgan had just sat Spencer on his lap. Just as he was trying to think of how he would convince Spencer to sit on Garcia's lap the women in question stepped up besides him with a booster seat in her hands.

Morgan smiled and said "You're my god given solace. How come you have a booster seat?"

Garcia replied " I figured you wouldn't have time to get one so I got you one last night on the way home".

"Thank you" Morgan said to Garcia before turning to Spencer and adding "let's get you in. We have so e shopping to do".

Shopping was exhausting. Morgan desperately tried to stop Garcia buying Spencer one of everything and limit the number of books Spencer picked. In the end they had managed to get Spencer a couple of new outfits, some puzzles, 5 Lego sets, a cuddly toy lion ( Spencer named Rory) and 10 new books. Spencer spoke very excitedly about each book. He had also warmed up to Garcia throughout the day and was soon impressing her with his incredible knowledge. He even allowed her to carry him back to the car, he was too tired to walk, whilst Morgan carried the many bags of shopping.

Once they got back to Morgan's Garcia left to go meet Kevin. Morgan put the shopping away in Spencer's room and set about making some mac 'n' cheese for dinner whilst Spencer set about building one of his Lego sets.

After dinner and dessert of some strawberry jello the pair sat down and completed one of Spencer's puzzles before getting Spencer bathed and ready for bed.

Once settled in bed hugging his lion tightly Spencer asked "Can you read to me please?".

"Of course buddy. What would you like me to read?" Morgan replied.

Spencer smiled and handed Morgan one of his new books called Poems of François Villon. "Mommy would read this me sometimes" Spencer said with a sad smile.

Morgan gave him a reassuring smile and he started to read. Spencer soon fell asleep the day shopping having tired him out. Morgan gently kissed Spencer's forehead and whispered "Sweet dreams little man" before quietly walking out the room.


	9. Chapter 9

That night Morgan was woken twice by Spencer crying out because of a nightmare. After the second nightmare Spencer refused to go back to sleep unless he was with Morgan so the two spent the rest of the night sleeping the same way they had the night before.

The next day Spencer was much more subdued. The nightmares seemed to have affected him. All he wanted to do was cling to Morgan whilst he read to him.

At around 3 o'clock that afternoon Morgan received a call. Not recognising the number Morgan answered "Hello"

"Hello is this Derek Morgan ?"

"Yes it is. Who's calling?"

"My name is Allison Carter from Virginia CPS. I need to talk to you to arrange a visit to your home to discuss Spencer's care"

"Hello Miss Carter. I'm currently off work at the moment so when would you like to visit?"

"I'd like to come over tomorrow. Spencer was put into your care under a temporary guardianship. I need to make sure your able to provide the care he needs as well as discuss his future placement. "

"That's fine with me. What sort of time can I expect you?"

"Around 11 o'clock"

"Great see you tomorrow"

"See you tommorow"

Morgan suddenly felt nervous. What if they said Spencer had to leave? Morgan knew he had only known Spencer a few days but he loved having Spencer with him and looking after him. Morgan looked down at Spencer and knew he had to be honest with the kid. He deserved to know what was going on.

"Hey Spencer, that was a social worker from CPS. She's coming tomorrow to discuss your placement with me and your future placement." Morgan said.

Spencer's lower lip started to wobble and his eyes watered as he said "You don't want me here anymore?"

"No buddy I will always want you here" Morgan replied hastily "It's just CPS has to make sure I can look after you properly. "

Spencer relaxed at these words so Morgan continued "Spencer you're a smart kid so I 'm gonna be honest with you cause you deserve the truth. I don't know if CPS will let you stay but I really want you to live with me permanently."

Spencer looked at Morgan with a shy smile and said "I'd like that too".

The rest of the evening was filled with reading, dinner, bath and bed. That night passed much the same as the night before except Spencer ended up in Morgan's bed after the first nightmare.

At 11 o'clock the next day a very nervous Morgan answered the door to Spencer's social worker. She was a kind looking lady with shoulder length wavy brown hair and a bright smile.

"Hi I'm Allison Carter Spencer's social worker. You must be Mr Morgan" she said in a professional but friendly voice.

"Hi please call me Derek. Come in" Morgan replied as he stepped aside to allow her in.

"Thank you" Miss Carter said.

They walked into the living room to find Spencer building one of his Lego sets. As soon as Spencer noticed the stranger he rushed to Morgan's side holding his arms up. Morgan picked him up and said "Spencer this is Miss Carter can you say hi?"

Spencer gave his signature small wave and quiet "Hi"

"Hi Spencer it's a pleasure to meet you" Miss Carter said kindly.

"Little man would you like to help me show Miss Carter around the house" Morgan asked. Spencer gave a small nod in response and the 3 set of Morgan and Miss Carter talking as they went.

Spencer helped Morgan with the tour and proudly showed of his new room with his new clothes, books and puzzles in.

After the tour Spencer sat in the living room to finish his Lego whilst Morgan and Miss Carter went to the kitchen to talk.

"Well you're home is more then suitable for Spencer and it's clear that you two have a connection. My only concern is your job" Miss Carter stated

"I know that my job can take me away sometimes but I have two coworkers who are parents. They make it work so I'm sure I can. I have a great group of friends who are more like family that would support me. I would hire a nanny if and when it was necessary. Though I'm not sure that will be necessary much as my best friend Penelope is already asking when she can look after him" Morgan replied. Morgan knew he was rambling a bit but he was nervous and he wanted the social worker to understand that he could provide Spencer with a great home so he continued "My boss is a single dad. His sister-in-law looks after his son when he's away and she has already offered to look after Spencer when needed. Another coworker and her husband have also offered help. I know me leaving may be difficult for Spencer I'd like to see how it goes and if it's to hard for him I will transfer to a desk job."

Miss Carter smiled "I can clearly see you care for Spencer. To take him away from here would be very wrong"

"Really"Morgan said in disbelief.

"Yes. I just have some paperwork for you to fill in and he will be here on a long term placement. Now this is subject to review every couple of months but that will stop if you decide to adopt and it get finalised" Miss Carter informed him.

"I'm definitely gonna start the adoption process as soon as possible" Morgan said happily.

"I'm glad you two found each other unfortunately too many kids slip through the cracks"Miss Carter said.

Morgan signed the paperwork and saw Miss Carter out. He walked into the living room (with a spring in his step) up to Spencer and said "Guess what buggy? You get to stay."

Spencer ran to Morgan and flung himself at him. Morgan caught him and they hugged each other tightly both grinning from ear to ear.


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry for not updating the last few days have been very busy. I should be back to posting at least ever other day from know on.**

The rest of Morgan's first week of was filled with appointments for Spencer (getting him set up with a dentist and a doctor) as well as having fun and enjoying each others company. There were 2 trips to the library, time spent playing in the park and a day spent at a museum.

The Monday of Morgan's second week off found the pair stood waiting in the airport for Morgan's Mom. The airport was crowded as people rushed to catch their plane. Spencer gripped Morgan's hand tightly with one of his hands whilst the other played with the hem of his bright red t-shirt. He was nervous about meeting Derek's Mom. Logically he knew if she raised Derek and he's kind then there was a high probability she would be kind too. Logic however couldn't override his emotions and he was worried she wouldn't like him.

Spencer was broken out of his thoughts by a friendly looking lady with red hair and a big smile saying "Derek baby I've missed you" whilst hugging her son.

"I've missed you too Momma" Morgan replied. Morgan bent down and picked Spencer up whilst saying "Momma this is Spencer. Spencer this is my Momma Fran."

"Hi Spencer I've been really excited to meet you" Fran said with a smile.

Spencer gave a small smile in return and said "Hi".

"Come on Momma let's get you outta here" Morgan said as he picked up his Mom's bag with his free hand.

Once back at Morgan's place Morgan set about making dinner. Fran sat on the comfy brown couch in the living room watching Spencer sat on the floor by the coffee table quickly putting together a 500 piece dinasour themed puzzle. Fran chuckled as she saw Spencer had his tongue sticking out slightly as he concentrated.

Deciding to try and break the ice and get to know Spencer better Fran asked "So Spencer what do you like to do?".

"I like reading, puzzles and Lego" Spencer replied quietly not looking up at Fran.

"Really what type of books do you like?" Fran continued.

Spencer started of shyly telling her about some of his favourite books. After a little while Spencer looked up and seeing that Fran wasn't going to interupt him and seemed interested Spencer began to talk more enthusiastically. Soon his arms were moving to emphasise his point and his face beamed with excitement at being able to talk to someone about the books he loved. Fran sat quietly intently listening. She loved that Spencer had started to come out of his shell around her.

After nearly 10 minutes Spencer stopped talking so Fran said "Well Spencer that was very interesting. You sure know a lot about books".

Spencer smiled and came over to sit next to Fran on the couch before asking "Can I ask you something?".

"You can ask me anything" Fran replied.

"What was Derek like when he was younger?" Spencer asked more confidently this time.

"Well he was a good kid most of the time but he had a cheeky side. He was and still is very protective of his family. And he loved sports particularly football." Fran said with a smile as she thought of Derek as a child.

Spencer's face fell when he heard the last part. Spencer was scared to know the answer but asked timidly "I'm not good at sports does that mean Derek won't like me anymore?".

"Of course not sweetie Derek doesn't care if your good at sports or not" Fran said comfortingly.

Morgan than walked over having heard Spencer last question which reminded Morgan that although Spencer was smarter then most adults emotionally he was still a small child scared of rejection. Morgan knelt down in front of Spencer and said "It will never matter to me what you are and aren't good at. I like you for exactly who you are okay little man?". Spencer hugged Morgan in reply and Morgan was quick to hug back softly reasurring the child.

Fran sat back and watched the scene with a smile. It was clear to her that the two belonged together.

The next day the 3 of them headed to a special centre for exceptional children to get Spencer's intelligence tested. The room they were in was fairly large with 3 white walls and one wall completely covered in filled bookshelves. Morgan and Fran sat in a gray couch whilst Spencer sat at a table with Sophia (the women who was testing him). Sophia was middle aged and had blonde hair tied back and piercing blue eyes. Morgan and Fran sat back and watched Spencer fly through all the challenges they set for him. Both of them had proud smiles on them their faces seeing Spencer do so well.

Once all the test were complete Spencer was left to play whilst the adults sat across the room to discuss the results.

"Spencer is extremely intelligent. Now we can't accurately say what his IQ is yet due to his age but I would say it's over 160. He also reads incredibly fast a lot faster then average" Sophia said.

Morgan smiled upon hearing this and asked "What do I need to do in terms of schooling?". Morgan had a meeting on that Thursday at the school he intended on sending Spencer to.

"I would suggest if they have it then put him in a specialised program or move him up a few grades so the work is more challenging. I would say a specialised program is the better option so he can spend some time with children his own age" Sophia replied.

"Okay thank you that's such a help. Anything else I need to know?" Morgan asked.

"Spencer's memory is also quite remarkable. I would say he has an eidetic memory" Sophia said.

"What does that mean?" Fran asked.

"Well basically it means he can recall most things with vivid detail. This includes things that he reads, sees and sometimes things he hears" Sophia explained.

Morgan's heart sunk as he realised that meant Spencer would always remember his parents deaths. Morgan vowed the that he was going to provide Spencer with so many happy memories that drowned out that horrid one.


	11. Chapter 11

Thankfully Fran and Spencer had grown a lot closer over the the last couple of days. This meant that Morgan could leave Spencer with his Momma whilst he went and talked to the teachers at Spencer's new school.

Fran and Spencer had decided to spend their time together sat in the shade of a large tree in Morgan's back yard. Fran read to Spencer from one of his poetry books and Spencer told Fran all the facts he new about the poems and the authors.

Meanwhile after nearly an hour discussing things Morgan left the school satisfied they were going to provide Spencer with what he needed. Spencer would split his time between a class with children his own age, to help him learn to social skills, and a class for gifted children, to complete work that would challenge him.

Morgan had just pulled up outside his house when his phone rang. Checking the caller ID he awnsered "Hey JJ".

"Hey Morgan. How's things going?"

"Good thanks. I've just got Spencer's school sorted and he seems to be settling in well."

"That's great. I was calling to see of you were free Saturday."

"Yer we have no plans."

"Perfect Garcia and I are organising a team picnic."

"Sounds good. We'll be there."

After discussing the time and place Morgan said goodbye, hung up and made his way towards the house.

Upon hearing about the picnic Fran insisted they bake some cookies for it. She decided an event like this called for her famous chocolate chip cookies, a family favourite. Spencer was more then happy to help. He intently focused on helping measure and mix the cookie dough not wanting to make a mistake.

Once the cookies were in the oven Spencer went to to help pack away but knocked over the flour. Some landed on Morgan's arm. Spencer was about to apologise when some flour hit him in the face.

"Hey" Spencer pouted. His pout soon turned into a cheeky grin when he picked up a handful of flour and threw it at Morgan.

Looking down at the flour his his t-shirt Morgan grinned. "This means war little man" he said looking at Spencer.

The pair were soon in the midst of a full out food fight with Fran ocassionally joining in. All 3 were laughing hard and throwing flour and coco powder. It didn't take long for both them and the kitchen to be covered in flour and coco powder. Spencer's once brown hair was white along with his face giving him a bit of a ghostly look. Morgan's white t-shirt was covered in brown patches of coco powder. The kitchen floor, cupboards and the fridge door were covered. Fran had faired quiet well having only got a little bit of flour on her right pant leg and her left arm.

"Alright boys I think that's enough" Fran tried to say seriously but she couldn't supress her smile.

Morgan and Spencer eventually stopped laughing. Morgan realised the mess they had made but thought it was definitely worth it to see Spencer laughing and having fun.

Fran used her motherly voice when she said "Derek you go get yourself and Spencer cleaned up . I'll clean the kitchen before I start dinner."

"Momma..." Morgan tried to protest but one look from his Mom and he knew it was pointless to argue. So Morgan walked over to Spencer picked him up and said "Come on kid let's go get cleaned up we're both a mess."

Spencer giggled and nodded his head covering Morgan in more flour as it fell from Spencer hair. The pair left the kitchen and headed upstairs to get cleaned up.

By the time they came back into the kitchen (having washed and gotten into clean clothes) Fran had cleaned the kitchen and had started dinner. Fran quickly shooed them out of the kitchen telling them she'd call when food was ready. The pair sat in the living room building the dinasour Lego sets Morgan had brought Spencer on his way home from Spencer's school.

Dinner that evening was a fun affair filled with light hearted conversation. Once the mess from dinner was cleaned up they sat down in the living room. Morgan sat Spencer on his lap facing him and asked "Spencer do you remember what's going to happen on Monday?"

"I'm going to school" Spencer answered. His voice whilst mostly excitable showed a hint of fear.

"Are you nervous at all?" Morgan continued.

"A little. I'm excited to go learn new things but what if I don't make any friends?"Spencer asked.

"You just have to be yourself and show them how your an amazing little boy. I'm sure you'll make some friends" Morgan said with a reassuring smile.

"I wish I could spend the day with you though" Spencer said his lip quivering slightly.

"I know buddy. I wish I could spend the day you as well but I have work and you have school. Remember my Momma is gonna pick you up and as long as I don't get a case I'll be home in the time for dinner" Morgan assured Spencer.

"Okay Derek" Spencer replied.

"Come on little man man let's get you changed into some pyjamas and in bed" Morgan said as he stood up picking Spencer as well.

"Can you read me a story?" Spencer asked sleepily as he rested his head on Morgan's shoulder.

"Of course I can" Morgan replied as he headed upstairs.


	12. Chapter 12

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed these past couple of chapters. They've really motivated me to keep writing so here's the next chapter. This chapter Jack and Henry are included Jack is 6 and Henry is 3.**

Saturday saw the whole team plus Will, Henry and Jack met at the park. It was a sunny day and the park was busy. There were a few families setting up picnics, lots of children playing in the park(laughing and running around) and a small group of teenage boys who were throwing a football around.

Morgan, Spencer and Fran arrived last. As they approached the rest of the group Morgan called "Hey guys".

They received seven "heys" and nods in return. Morgan introduced Spencer to Will, Henry and Jack.

"Hi Spencer. I'm Jack and I'm 6. Do you like soccer? I bought a ball so we could play if you want." Jack said enthusiastically.

Spencer who was stood clinging onto Morgan's hand thought about his awnser. He had never had any friends. He wanted Jack to be his friend but was scared if he said he'd never really been good at sports Jack wouldn't like him.

After a minute of thought he replied "I've never played soccer before".

"Come on I'll teach you" Jack said.

Spencer looked up at Morgan and asked "Can I?".

"Course you can buddy." Morgan replied with a smile.

Spencer cautiously let go of Morgan's hand and followed Jack slowly.

"Me come too" Henry shouted as he ran after them not wanting to be left out.

The adults set up the blankets and the food under a tree whilst Jack, Spencer and Henry kicked the ball between them not too far away. Spencer and Henry struggled a bit to kick the ball but Jack was more then happy to show them how to kick it properly. Soon the 3 of them were happily passing the ball to each other.

"So how's things been going Morgan?" JJ asked.

"Good. Spencer's settled in really well." Morgan awnsered.

"Are you ready for work Monday?" Rossi asked as he put the dishes of food he made out on the blanket.

"Yer I think so. Momma's here for another week so she can look after Spencer. After that I've talked to a nanny to look after Spencer for the hour and a half between him finishing school and me finishing work. It's when I'm away on a case which will be a bit more difficult. Though Garcia has threatened me if I don't let her look after Spencer when I'm away" Morgan explained.

"That's right my chocolate adonis. Spencer will be looked after by his Auntie Penny or that very interesting photo I have of you may appear on every computer in the BAU" Garcia joked.

Everyone laughed even Hotch who then said "Well seeing as Spencer and Jack seem to be getting on so well and Jessica has already said she would help you out I'm guessing there will be a fair few sleepovers when we're on cases".

"Yer and I'd be more then happy to look after him if you needed and I'm not working. He seems like a great kid. I'm sure Henry would love having someone to play with" Will added in his thick accent.

"Thank you guys for all your help" Morgan said sincerely.

"We're glad to help. You and Spencer both seem so happy." Prentiss said with a smile.

Once food was set up they all sat down and enjoyed a feast.

"Mmm. These cookies are yummy"Jack said before taking another bite.

"Derek, Fran and I made them" Spencer said proudly. He started to laugh as he continued "We had a food fight after".

The group laughed at the thought.

"I wished I'd seen that" Prentiss said as she tried to stop laughing.

"Hang on I have a photo on my phone" Fran said.

Fran's phone was passed from person to person making each of them smile.

"Awww. That's cute" Garcia said as she handed the phone back to Fran.

As soon as food was finished the kids wanted to go play in the park.

"Derek can you come play too?" Spencer asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Of course little man" Morgan replied. Morgan picked Spencer up in a firemans carry and walked towards the park, Spencer giggling the whole way there.

The rest of the afternoon filled with laughter and each member of the group playing with a least one child in the park.

Spencer and Morgan were both exhausted by the time they got home. As soon as they got in Morgan bathed Spencer and had him change into pyjamas. After spending a bit of time reading together Morgan tucked Spencer into bed. Spencer was fast asleep before Morgan had even made it out of the room.

Morgan walked back to the living room to watch some T.V with his Momma. He thought about how great the day had been and how lucky he was to have such an amazing family before drifting of to sleep half way through the program they had been watching.


	13. Chapter 13

Sunday saw Morgan and Spencer enjoying the day together before Morgan went back to work and Spencer went to school. They played with Clooney in the back yard in the morning, played board games with Fran in the afternoon and watched a movie in the evening. They both wished that they could spend every day like this one but knew it wasn't possible so made the most of their time together.

Monday morning Morgan, Spencer and Fran drove to Spencer's new school. Spencer was feeling excited but a bit anxious to start school.

Spencer held onto Morgan's hand as they walked into the main office. The walls were white with a notice board on one of them. Stood waiting for them were Spencer's teachers for both his classes Mrs Parker, who had short brown hair and hazel eyes, and Mrs Jones, who was a short lady with jet black hair and green eyes.

After Spencer had been introduced Morgan crouched down to Spencer's height and said "Okay little man I'm gonna have to get going. Remember my Momma's gonna pick you up and you can tell me all about your first day later".

"Okay I'll miss you"Spencer replied.

Morgan pulled Spencer into a hug and assured him "I'll miss you too but your gonna have fun today you'll see." With one final squeeze he stood and walked towards the door turning to wave and say "Bye Spencer".

Fran dropped Morgan at the office 20 minutes later. She would need the car to pick up Spencer later so Garcia was giving him a lift home.

Morgan arrived at his desk to see a present wrapped in blue paper on it. Attached was a note saying ' _Thought this might help you get through the day PG'._ Inside was a framed photo of Morgan and Spencer. It was form the day of the picnic they were sat next to each other Morgan's arm round Spencer and both were smiling. Morgan grinned and proudly put the photo on his desk.

Work was just the same as usual for Morgan with the exception that every single member of his team asked him about Spencer and how he was dealing with their first day apart. Morgan thought he was doing okay with being away from Spencer. Granted his mind did keep wondering to thinking about how Spencer was getting on at school making it harder to concentrate on his boring paperwork. The day also seemed to go so much slower so as soon as the clock hit 5 o'clock he was straight to Garcia office seeing if she was ready to leave.

Meanwhile when Fran picked up Spencer from school he seemed off. He wasn't talking not even when Fran asked him about his first day. Fran knew that Derek would be the best person to talk to Spencer. The time before Morgan got home she spent sat reading to Spencer knowing it provided him comfort. Spencer cuddled up to Fran letting her words sooth him waiting for Derek to come home.

As soon as Morgan walked into the house Spencer ran and jumped into his arms. Spencer buried his face into Morgan's chest and cried.

"Hey buddy what's wrong?" Morgan asked his concern obvious in his voice. He walked with Spencer in his arms into the living room to find his Momma sat in the couch.

Spencer didn't respond and just continued to cry. As Morgan sat on the couch Fran said "He's been off since I picked him up. I'll go sort dinner out leave you two to talk."

Morgan shifted Spencer so he sat on his lap facing him. He gently lifted his chin so that Spencer was looking at him and said "Tell me what's wrong Spencer. You know you can tell me anything."

"I don't want to go back to school. I hate it. I didn't make any friends. I missed you and it will be worse when you go away" Spencer said as more tears fell down his cheeks.

Morgan wiped away the tears and said "I'm sorry you had a bad day but I'm sure it will get better. I missed you as well Spencer and I know me going away will be hard. I know you like science so why don't we conduct a trial."

This stopped Spencer crying as he listened to what Morgan had to say.

"Why don't we give it a month? You're gonna go to school and see how it goes. I gonna go to work and when I get called away on a case I'm gonna do my best to make sure I call every night to talk and read you a bedtime story. That way it won't be as hard when I'm away".

Spencer considered this and asked "What happens after a month?"

"We will sit like we are now and talk. You can tell me how you feel about things and what you don't like about how things are going. If schools still not going well I can talk to your teachers about maybe moving you up a couple of grades or anything else you think might make it better. If me going away is too hard I'll look into transferring to a job that doesn't mean I have to travel. Does that sound good?" Morgan explained.

"Yer that sounds good" Spencer said with a smile.

"Great. Come on then let's go get washed up for dinner" Morgan said as he stood up.


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks to everyone who has supported this story with favourites, follows and reviews. This is the last chapter for this story but I was thinking of doing a sequel. Most likely a series of one shots about Morgan's and Spencer's life together. I'm open to suggestions about this so let me know about any ideas.**

1 and 1/2 months later.

The last month and a half had been a roller coaster for Spencer and Morgan. They had had their talk after the 1 month trial and sorted out the issues. Spencer had settled into school and made a friend called Josh who loved Lego and puzzles just like Spencer. The nightmares Spencer was having became less frequent (the child therapist Hotch had suggested had really helped) and Spencer was now able to sleep in his own room. Spencer's room now looked like it belonged to a 5 year old. Garcia helped decorate it using a space theme which Spencer had suggested. The walls were dark blue with one wall having a massive poster of the solar system. The bed had a blanket with star constellations covering it and an alien cuddly toy that Garcia had insisted on even if Spencer had said it was scientifically inaccurate.

However Spencer had struggled a bit with Morgan leaving for cases. The fist case Garcia had looked after him. Thankfully Morgan was only away 2 days and was able to call on both to read Spencer a bedtime story. Spencer though wasn't quite himself those 2 days.

The second case was a bit longer (4 days). Spencer had stayed with Jack and Jessica as it was over the weekend which had helped. Spencer was still a little sad but having Jack, who understood how he felt, to play with made him feel better. Jack had explained that when he missed his daddy he just thought about how he was helping catch the bad guy and was like the super heroes from the cartoons he watched. Spencer had used this idea the next time Morgan had to go away and it had helped a lot. Garcia was so happy that this time when she had looked after Spencer he seemed more like his normal self.

Morgan and Spencer both missed each other when Morgan was on a case. They made up for it though by making their time together extra special. When Morgan was home they would enjoying reading and playing together. They would also go out on trips to different museums and the planetarium which Spencer loved.

Morgan had spent the 2 months he had been looking after Spencer filling out tedious forms and waiting for them to be processed so that he could adopt Spencer. They now both stood outside the imposing looking court house knowing it was going to become official.

Morgan already viewed Spencer as his son but couldn't wait for him to become legally his son. He would no longer have to be anxious that they may take Spencer away.

Morgan crouched down at Spencer's side a asked "You ready?"

Spencer thought about this. He had already talked to Derek about the adoption. Derek had been nothing but kind and loving to him. Derek made him feel safe and wanted. He was sad to be leaving the name of Reid behind but he was ready to become Spencer Morgan.

Spencer smiled and replied "Yep I'm ready".

Morgan stood up and held Spencer's hand before saying "Come on then let's get in there".

1 hour later.

Morgan and Spencer walked out the courthouse both with big smile on their faces. Morgan was the happiest he had been for a long time as Spencer was legally his son. Morgan checked his phone when it beeped to see he had a text message from Rossi asking him to come over and help move some things. Morgan sent a quick reply saying he'd be there shortly before heading to his car with Spencer.

35 minutes later Morgan knocked on the front door of Rossi's impressive mansion holding Spencer on his hip.

When Rossi opened the door Morgan cheerfully said "Hey Rossi".

"Hey Morgan" Rossi replied before looking at Spencer and saying "Hey Spencer".

"Hi" Spencer said giving Rossi a smile and a wave.

"So I hear your getting old and need some help moving things? " Morgan joked.

"Hey watch it I'm not old" Rossi replied smiling "But yes I do out in the back yard. Follow me".

Morgan and Spencer followed Rossi through his mansion to the back yard. As soon as they stepped out into the yard they were greeted with a loud shout of "Suprise".

Both Morgan and Spencer looked shocked as their eyes wondered around the back yard. The whole team was there as well as Jack, Jessica, Will and Henry. The yard had been beautifully decorated with balloons, lights and a home made multicoloured banner saying 'Welcome to the family Spencer Morgan'. There was a table filled with food and a table piled high with presents. Morgan and Spencer had big grins on their faces as they approached the group.

After everyone had congratulated Morgan and Spencer and Morgan and Spencer had thanked everyone they sat down to eat. They slowly made ther way through the feast that had been prepared by Garcia and Rossi.

Once food was eaten presents were given to both Morgan and Spencer. Morgan had received a few small gifts including a book from the whole team called 'Parenting for Dummies' which made all the adults laugh. Spencer was in awe of what he had received and couldn't stop smiling. He had gotten new clothes, toys, books and puzzles. Garcia had gone out and bought him the most. She had insisted she had not gone overboard saying Spencer deserved to be spoilt even if she had bought him : 2 new complete outfits; 5 new books; a puzzle of the solar system and a magic set.

Later Morgan sat talking to Hotch and Rossi whilst watching Spencer, Jack and Henry play with Spencer's new magic set. Spencer had his tongue sticking out slightly as he focused on trying to do a trick with 3 cups and a ball.

Spencer smiled proudly when it had worked. He turned to face Morgan and shouted excitedly "Daddy Daddy come watch my magic trick. Pleeease.".

Everyone in the yard stopped talking and smiled when they heard what Spencer had said.

Morgan had the biggest grin. He was so proud to be called Daddy by Spencer. He couldn't believe how in 2 months Spencer had gone from a witness to his son, his family. With this thought he stood calling back "I'm coming" and went to go play with his son.


End file.
